The invention relates to the connection of a flat brake disk to the wheel flange of a vehicle and particularly relates to an elastic connection.
Flat brake disks are being used to an increasing extent in the automotive field. One reason for their use is the desire to reduce the problem of so-called xe2x80x9cbrake judderxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cBrake judderxe2x80x9d is a comfort problem which expresses itself in the form of unwanted noise during braking, some vibrations starting in components lying outside the brake.
DE 197 51 522 C1 discloses a flat brake disk, which is connected to the wheel flange by a connecting part. The design of the connecting part prevents radially pre-loading the brake disk. A further problem of the disclosed arrangement lies in the fact that, during cornering, the wheel flange bends elastically as a result of the load due to the moment of tilt, which load is introduced through the rim. The brake disk is mounted directly on the wheel flange and it also tilts accordingly. This causes the brake disk to press against one brake pad and wear under unbraked cornering. This may cause displacement between the brake caliper and the brake disk.
The object of the invention is to connect a wheel bearing flange to a flat brake disk so that the brake disk in all operating conditions of the vehicle may align itself elastically between the brake pads, thus avoiding unwanted constraining forces.
The primary feature of the invention is an elastic connecting element arranged between the radial interior of the flat brake disk and the axial extension of the periphery of the wheel bearing flange, around which the interior of the disk is displaced. The elastic connecting element can compensate for the displacements (radial, axial and/or in a circumferential direction) between the flat brake disk and the brake caliper. These displacements substantially occur upon temperature differences between the brake disk and the wheel bearing flange and under cornering due to the loads being effected from the wheel which loads cause elastic deformation of the wheel bearing flange. The elastic connecting element compensates for these movements. The movements to be equalized between the axial extension of the flange and the receptacle for the brake disk are generally under 1 mm.
The connecting element has a further advantage in that it separates the different materials of the brake disk and the wheel flange. As a result, no corrosion processes take place between the two.
The elastic connecting element additionally compensates for the production tolerances of the adjacent components.
A further advantage of the connecting element is that it can be manufactured as a single part. As a result, only one part need be handled and installed.
The brake disk is advantageously pre-loaded in the circumferential direction. As a result, no bumps occur when a braking torque is introduced between the brake disk and the projecting parts on the axial extension at the periphery of the flange where the brake disk is disposed. In the area of the circumferential direction flanks of the projections radially outward from the flange, the elastic connecting element pre-loads the projections against correspondingly shaped recesses in the interior of the brake disk.
The elasticity is achieved through radial flutes formed in the connecting element. The material of the connecting element is optimally exploited by these flutes, and the elasticity of that element is established in a simple manner by production technology.
A radially outwardly directed edge is incorporated on the connecting element. This edge is positioned against the lateral side of the brake disk, so that the edge has a damping effect on the disk in an axial direction. The edge is positioned on the side facing away from the direction of installation i.e., the side of the axial extension toward which the brake disk is moved as it is installed in the axial direction onto the axial extension. The brake disk is axially pre-loaded together with the axial retaining element. As a result, displacements between the axial extension of the wheel bearing flange and the brake disk can be compensated for.